Mirio Togata
Mirio Togata '''(Also known as '''Lemillion) is a character from the anime/manga series, My Hero Academia. Background This is where a deeper explanation of the character's backstory is given. Doesn't need to be very long. Stats Attack Potency: City Block Level (Singlehandedly defeated the majority of Class 1A, including Izuku Midoriya, who survived being in the epicenter of an arena-wide explosion.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Full Cowl Izuku Midoriya, who can dodge Bakugo's explosions.) Durability: City Block Level (Scaled from AP. Without his Quirk, has endured attacks from Kai Chisaki, who should be far above fodder villains.) Hax: Intangibility Intelligence: Above Average (A quick and strategic thinker who is capable of predicting his opponent's movements. Targeted the ranged students of Class 1A when battling them first.) Stamina: High (Was still able to stand on his feet, albeit exhausted, after getting shot in the back and getting stabbed by several spikes.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Permeation: Mirio's Quirk allows him to become intangible, allowing him to pass-through any known physical material or person. He is so well adept with his Quirk that he can turn parts of his body intangible while having other parts fully tangible to launch counter-attacks. Techniques * Blinder Touch Eyeball Crush: A fakeout attack where Mirio pretends to poke an opponent in the eye while his arm is intangible, distracting them long enough to deliver an actual blow to their stomach. Equipment * Lemilliosuit: A hero costume designed specifically for Togata. Made out of special fibers from his hair, the costume can react and become intangible alongside Togata whenever he uses his Quirk. The exception to this is the Lemilliomet visor as it cannot phase with him and will fall off. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling As one of the members of the Big 3 of U.A. Highschool, as well as defeating the majority of Class 1A by himself, Togata should reasonably scale to many, if not all, of the known students of U.A., and even some villains to an extent. Togata should also be comparable to his other Big 3 peers, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado, and possibly even some pro heroes as they are considered to be even above Pro Hero status. Though he is stated to be the closest man to become the Number One Hero, it's currently very unlikely that he can scale to the top tiers such as All Might and Gigantomachia. Weaknesses * Togata cannot see, hear or breathe while fully intangible, and can only experience a falling sensation because he still has mass. * During his battle against Kai Chisaki, Togata lost his Quirk from being hit by a bullet containing a Quirk-Destroying Drug and can no longer use it. ** This does not affect his overall physicality and is heavily implied that he will one day get his Quirk back. Sources * Mirio Togata (My Hero Academia Wiki) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:My Hero Academia Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:City Block Level Category:Hypersonic+